Blancaquien y los siete enanitos
by dark-night24
Summary: Los personajes de Mär Heaven deciden representar la obra de Blancanieves y los siete enanitos. ¿Quien sera Blancanieves?¿Y los enanitos?


Primer fic que escribo de esta serie. La serie de Mär y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Espero que os guste.

**BLANCAQUIEN Y LOS SIETE ENANITOS**

Mär heaven vivía momentos de paz y tranquilidad, debido a que sus habitantes habían conseguido una pequeña tregua con el Chess

Mär heaven vivía momentos de paz y tranquilidad, debido a que sus habitantes habían conseguido una pequeña tregua con el Chess no Koma; esta tregua para los componentes del equipo mär al principio fue buena, pero con el paso de los días la tranquilidad les llevo al aburrimiento, se habían acostumbrado tanto a combatir diariamente que lo extrañaban.

Uno de esos días de aburrimiento, Dorothy y Snow le pidieron a Ginta que les contara cosas de su mundo. La conversación paso por muchos temas hasta que Snow con curiosidad le preguntó al chico:

_-¿En tu mundo hay historias sobre príncipes y princesas?_

_-Sí que las hay, y bastantes-_respondió Ginta_-Pero ahora mismo de la que mas me acuerdo es de Blancanieves y los siete enanitos._

_-¿De que trata?-_preguntó la princesa de Lestava.

_-Pues…de una princesa que vive con su madrastra y hace todas las tareas del castillo por orden de su madrastra para que no se vuelva bonita.-_empezó a explicar_-Aún así Blancanieves no perdía su belleza, lo cual irritaba mucho a la reina, porque ella quería ser la mujer más bella de todas. Por lo que un día le pide a un cazador que lleve a la princesa al bosque, la mate y le traiga el corazón como prueba de que ha cumplido con su cometido. El cazador cumpliendo con las ordenes de la reina lleva a Blancanieves al bosque, pero una vez allí no puede matarla, así que le dice que huya porque la reina la quiere muerta; la chica asustada sale corriendo al interior del bosque donde tras una larga carrera y gracias a unos animalitos encuentra una casita donde viven siete enanitos, los cuales después de ser convencidos le dejan vivir con ellos. Un tiempo después la reina le vuelve a preguntar a su espejo mágico quien es la mujer más bella del reino y este le responde que es Blancanieves, que sigue viva. Entonces la reina decide que la mejor forma de acabar con ella es envenenándola con una manzana para que caiga en el sueño eterno-_Ginta paró un momento para coger aire tras todo lo explicado.

_-¿Consigue envenenarla?-_preguntó Snow.

_-Sí-_contestó el chico_-La reina termino su disfraz, enveneno la manzana y se fue a visitar a Blancanieves. Cuando llega a la casa, los animales que habían por los alrededores que descubren quien es, deciden ir a avisar a los enanos, pero estos cuando llegan tras haber derrotado a la reina ven que Blancanieves esta muerta. Entonces deciden meterla en un ataúd de cristal en honor a su belleza. Pocos días después de esos hechos aparece un príncipe que había tenido un encuentro con Blancanieves anteriormente, se le acerca y la besa. A los pocos segundos Blancanieves despierta haciendo que todos se alegren, para después despedirse de los enanos y marcharse con su príncipe azul-_terminó de explicar.

_-Que historia más bonita-_comentó Snow_-aunque antes de llegar a ese final tan bonito pasan cosas muy tristes._

_-No todo es triste, también hay momentos muy divertidos donde te ríes mucho-_añadió Ginta_-sobretodo con los enanos._

_-Así que es una historia de amor con humor, ¿no?-_soltó Dorothy pensativa.

_-Aja-_afirmo el chico.

_-Pues se me ha ocurrido una idea para pasar el rato durante esta tregua y no aburrirnos-_comentó la bruja.

_-¿Cuál?-_preguntaron los otros dos.

_-¿Qué tal si representamos la historia de Blancanieves?-_preguntó Dorothy_-Así nos divertiremos y entretendremos a la gente._

_-Es una buena idea-_comentó Ginta.

_-Sí, la es; pero habrá que saber que personajes hay y sobretodo quien los va a interpretar-_dijo Snow.

_-Por eso no te preocupes-_respondió Dorothy_-De eso me ocupo yo-_sonriendo maliciosamente.

La princesa de Lestava afirmo con la cabeza dudosamente, ya que las palabras de la bruja no le daban mucha confianza, debido a las locas ideas que solía tener. A continuación Dorothy le preguntó a Ginta todo sobre Blancanieves y los siete enanitos. Cuando todas sus dudas fueron contestadas se puso manos a la obra, para preparar todo lo necesario para la representación junto con la ayuda de Snow.

La preparación del guión, reparto de los personajes y estructura de la obra les llevo un par de días. Dentro de los cuales también se ocuparon de convencer a los miembros del Chess no Koma para que participaran en la obra. Así pues la cosa quedo en que Blancanieves y los siete enanitos la representarían miembros del Chess no Koma y del equipo de mär.

Cuando todo por fin estuvo más o menos planeado, Dorothy llamo a los componentes de ambos equipos para repartirles los personajes. Una vez estuvieron todos presentes la bruja les repartió a cada uno el guión del personaje que le correspondía. A Diana el de la reina; Alan el espejo mágico; Gaira el cazador; los que harían de enanos eran: Peta de sabio, Jack de gruñón, Phantom de dormilón, Ginta de feliz, Ian de mocoso, Nanashi de tímido (o romántico en según que versión) y Guido de mudito; el papel de Blancanieves para sorpresa de todos no fue a parar en manos de una chica sino que le toco a Alviss, el cual al ver que le había tocado interpretar a una chica dijo:

_-¿Por qué me ha tocado este papel?_

_-Porque no habían chicas para interpretarlo y de chicos tú eras el que quedaba mejor para el papel-_le respondió Dorothy.

_-¿Cómo que no había más chicas? Que sepa en el Chess no Koma hay chicas disponibles-_protestó el chico.

_-Lo sé, pero quería que este papel lo interpretara alguien de nuestro equipo, y como Snow y yo ya estamos de organizadoras, pues no podíamos interpretar el papel-_contestó la bruja con una sonrisa juguetona.

_-Eso quiere decir que desde que se te ocurrió la idea de interpretar la obra querías que Alviss hiciera de Blancanieves, ¿no?-_le preguntó Snow a la pelirrosa.

_-Jajaja-_rió Nanashi_-No me digas Dorothy-chan que lo has hecho para ver a Al-chan con vestidito._

_-Pues si esa era su intención se va a quedar con las ganas, porque no pienso hacer de Blancanieves y mucho menos ponerme un vestido-_respondió Alviss enfadado.

_-Vamos Al-chan no digas eso si seguro que estarás monisima-_bromeó Nanashi provocándole un leve sonrojo al peliazul.

_-Por favor Alviss, hazlo solo por esta vez-_le pidió Ginta_-Después de todo sólo será por un día que tendrás que llevar vestido y ser…-_no pudo terminar la frase porque Dorothy la tapo la boca.

_-No le digas nada sobre el beso-_le susurró al oído la bruja_-eso es una sorpresa.-_Entonces se dirigió al peliazul_-Y bien, ¿Qué vas hacer?_

_-Interpretaré el papel, pero sólo por esta vez-_dijo Alviss indignado.

_-Así se hace, además tampoco es tan malo ponerse un vestido-_le comentó Alan al chico dándole una palmada en la espalda.

_-Pues entonces hazlo tú-_le soltó el peliazul.

_-Vamos no te pongas así, contento deberías de estar que a mí me toca hacer de espejo-_contestó Alan_-Y a lo del vestido mejor que no, porque no creo que me quedara bien._

_-¿Qué estas insinuando?-_le preguntó molesto Alviss.

_-¿Cuándo representaremos la obra?-_preguntó Jack para evitar que la conversación del vestido fuera a más.

_-Dentro de tres semanas-_respondió Snow_-Con ese tiempo tendréis de sobras para aprenderos vuestros papeles._

_-Así que ya sabéis a prepararse bien esos papeles que la obra tiene que ser un gran éxito-_soltó Dorothy antes de que los presentes empezaran a marcharse.

Durante las tres semanas hubo muchos ensayos que día a día iban mejorando, aunque no al ritmo deseado. A medida que el gran día se acercaba algunos miembros de la obra estaban de los nervios debido a que era la primera vez que hacían algo de ese estilo y no querían meter la pata; otros estaban de los nervios por no haber terminado a tiempo ciertos detalles.

El gran día por fin llego y para sorpresa de todos, todo estaba listo. Se había terminado todo a tiempo y los actores se sabían sus papeles. Así que después de que todo fuera revisado y obtuviera el visto bueno, procedieron a empezar la obra.

Mientras los actores terminaban de prepararse, el público esperaba con impaciencia que empezara la obra. Pocos minutos después de que los actores estuvieran listos Dorothy y Snow salieron al escenario.

_-Disculpen por haberlos hecho esperar-_dijo la princesa de Lestava.

_-No se preocupen que no van a sufrir más espera, ya que por fin va a dar comienzo la obra titulada…-_continuó la pelirrosa.

_-Blancanieves y los siete enanitos-_dijeron ambas.

Una vez salieron las chicas del escenario, el telón comenzó a subir para mostrar el paisaje de un gran castillo y de fondo se empezó a escuchar:

_Érase una vez una encantadora princesa llamada Blancanieves _En ese momento Alviss apareció en el escenario debido a un empujón que le había metido Nanashi para que el peliazul cumpliera con su deber.

_Su madrastra, la reina, que era vanidosa y malvada temía que algún día Blancanieves la superara en belleza_ Diana hizo acto de presencia en el escenario al ser mencionada y lo hizo entrando como si fuera la más bella de todas las mujeres.

_-Pero será creída-_murmuró Dorothy al ver a su hermana_-como si ella fuera la mejor._

_-Vamos Dorothy, tu hermana tampoco es fea-_le dijo Snow.

_-¿Se puede saber de que bando estas?-_preguntó molesta la bruja.

_-De ninguno de los dos-_respondió la princesa_.-Lo único que quiero es que la obra termine sin problemas._

_-Tienes razón, ahora sólo hay que pensar en que la obra sea un éxito._

Mientras las chicas habían estado discutiendo, el narrador había terminado y se podía apreciar en el escenario a Diana que se acercaba a un espejo y le decía:

_-Oh, esclavo del espejo. Sal de la oscuridad, muéstrame tu rostro._

_-¿Qué queréis mi majestad?-_preguntó Alan a través del agujero que hacía de espejo.

_-Dime, ¿quién es la más hermosa del reino?_

_-Sois muy bella majestad, pero hay una joven aún más bella, que brilla como una estrella y que jamás superaréis._

_-Decidme su nombre-_exigió Diana.

_-Sus labios son como las rosas, su cabello como el azabache y su piel como la nieve que reposa-_respondió el espejo.

_-¡¡Blancanieves!!-_exclamó la reina al darse cuenta de quien hablaba el espejo. Entonces Diana se acerco a una ventana miro por ella, para ver a Blancanieves limpiando las escaleras de la entrada del castillo.

Acto seguido Alviss abandono el escenario, para que acto seguido entrara en el Gaira. Diana tras la entrada del hombre, que hacia de cazador y había sido llamado por ella, le dijo:

_-Lleva a Blancanieves lejos, por ejemplo al bosque. A un lugar que este apartado y pueda coger flores._

_-Sí, majestad-_dijo Gaira con una reverencia.

_-Y cuando este distraída con las flores, la mataras-_dijo Diana con un brillo de maldad en los ojos.

_-Pero majestad…-_intentó persuadirla_-es la princesa._

_-¡¡Silencio!!-_le hizo callar-Si no obedeces ya sabes cual será tu castigo.

_-Si, majestad-_respondió apenado por lo que tenía que hacer.

_-Y para cerciorarme de que cumples con tu cometido-_empezó a decir_-me traerás su corazón dentro de este cofre-_mostrándoselo y dándoselo.

A continuación el telón bajo y Snow y Dorothy aparecieron en el escenario para decirles a los espectadores que habría un descanso de veinte minutos.

Algunos espectadores se levantaron de sus asientos para estirar las piernas, ir a comprar algo para picar u otras cosas.

Mientras tanto en los vestidores los que actuaban comentaban como estaba yendo la obra. Hasta que entraron Dorothy y Snow, la entrada de las chicas hizo que Diana le preguntara a la pelirrosa.

_-¿Qué te ha parecido mi actuación, hermanita?-_con un deje de burla.

_-No ha estado mal-_respondió la bruja. Después de todo debía admitir que la actuación de su hermana había sido mucho mejor de lo que se esperaba.

_-Ha sido una gran actuación-_añadió la princesa de Lestava_-Alan y Gaira también lo han hecho muy bien-_sonriendo.

_-Gracias por el cumplido, majestad-_le agradeció Alan_-aunque aún hay muchas actuaciones por ver y una de ellas estamos todos deseosos por ver._

_-Tienes mucha razón, Alan. Todos queremos ver el gran debut de nuestra protagonista-_comentó Nanashi_-Tenemos todas nuestras esperanzas puestas en ti, así que no nos defraudes Al-chan-_le dijo al mencionado.

_-Por mucho que no me haga gracia, lo tengo que hacer porque no pienso destrozar la obra-_respondió el peliazul_-Así que déjame tranquilo si realmente quieres que todo salga bien._

_-Huy, pero que carácter-_rió con burla Nanashi.

_-Los que hacéis de enanos iros preparando, que después de esta escena es vuestra aparición-_comentó Dorothy-_los que han de actuar ahora que se dirijan para el escenario que en unos minutos continuamos con la obra._

Los que actuaban como enanos comenzaron a vestirse, aunque con algunos problemas debido a que confundían sus trajes. Mientras tanto Alviss y Gaira esperaban a que el telón subiera para empezar con la actuación. No esperaron mucho a que ello pasara.

Cuando los espectadores los vieron perfectamente, Alviss comenzó a tararear una canción y a recoger unas flores, mientras Gaira le observaba.

Alviss continuaba cogiendo flores hasta que vio un pajarillo y le preguntó:

_-Hola, ¿qué te pasa?-_con precaución y un tono de voz femenino_-¿Y tus padres?-_el polluelo comenzó a llorar_-Por favor no llores anímate-_intentando animarlo_-¿quieres jugar conmigo?-_le preguntó sonriendo.

Mientras Alviss estaba hablando con el polluelo, Gaira que seguía observándolo cogía un puñal que llevaba en el cinturón y se acercaba sigilosamente al peliazul.

_-Tus papas no deben de estar lejos-_le dijo el chico al pajarillo_-Ahí están-_viéndolos_-¿Sabes volar?-_le preguntó antes de darle un beso en la cabeza al pajarito y que este se fuera volando_-Adiós-_se despidió mientras veía como se iba el pajarillo.

Entonces Alviss se giro y al ver a Gaira con el puñal levantado en el aire chillo. El hombre cuando estaba a punto de matarlo se detuvo.

_-No puedo hacerlo-_murmuró Gaira_-Perdonadme, os lo suplico alteza. Perdonadme-_se disculpó al chico.

_-No te entiendo-_dijo el peliazul dudoso.

_-Esta loca, celosa. ¡Quiere mataros!-_exclamó el cazador.

_-Pero…, pero ¿quién?-_preguntó el joven.

_-La reina-_contestó el mayor.

_-¡La reina!-_exclamó Alviss sorprendido.

_-Rápido niña. ¡Huye! ¡Escóndete! ¡Corre!-_empezó a gritarle el hombre_-¡Refugiate en el bosque! ¡Deprisa!-_le empujó para que se pusiera en marcha_.-No vuelvas nunca. ¡Vete! ¡Huye! ¡Escóndete! ¡No vuelvas!_

Mientras el cazador le gritaba a Blancanieves, esta salió corriendo. La maleza le bosque impedía que Alviss pudiera avanzar con rapidez. Todo en el bosque le asustaba y atemorizaba; los ojos de los animales, las ramas, los troncos y los árboles, al imaginarse caras horribles, manos o cocodrilos.

Después de tanta huída y carrera el peliazul de la desesperación cayó al suelo y se puso a llorar. Entonces los animales que le observaban se le acercaron. Al verlos el joven les asusto.

_-Por favor, no os vayáis-_pidió el chico_-No voy haceros daño._

Los animales dudaron y le miraron.

_-Lo siento, no pretendía asustaros-_se disculpó_-Pero no sabéis que mal lo he pasado y todo por estar asustada-_explicó_-Lamento el revuelo que he organizado-_continuó disculpándose, consiguiendo que los animales se le acercaran.

_-¿Qué hacéis cuando las cosas van mal?-_les preguntó.

Tras la pregunta los pájaros comenzaron a cantar.

_-¡Oh!-_aplaudió Alviss_-Así que cantáis-_comentó obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa de los pájaros.

Entonces Alviss se puso en pie tarareando un poco junto los pájaros, para después ponerse a cantar.

Mientras el chico iba cantando, los que se encontraban entre bastidores comentaron:

_-Je, je. No sabía que Al-chan cantara tan bien-_dijo Nanashi_-Esto es para grabarlo y poder utilizarlo en contra suya-_rió.

_-Realmente sería un buen método de persuasión-_comentó Jack-_pero las represarías que se obtendrían posteriormente no serían nada buenas._

_-Al-chan no es tan duro-_le respondió el jefe de Luberia_-Y sino obsérvalo ahora mismo, parece más una chica que un chico-_se burló.

_-Eso es por el traje y el maquillaje-_respondió Jack.

_-Pues para ser un chico tiene una voz muy fina cuando canta-_dijo Snow_-Muy pocos chicos tienen ese tipo de voz._

_-Eso si la tienen, o mejor dicho si realmente son hombres-_dijo con burla Nanashi.

_-Claro que los hay-_afirmó Ginta_-En mi mundo hay muchos hombres que cantan y que tienen muy buena voz, y son muy masculinos-_añadió antes de que Nanashi pudiera decir algo.

Mientras el grupito continuaba comentando; Alviss termino de cantar y dijo:

_-Ahora me siento mucho mejor,-_sonrió_-con vosotros no tengo nada que temer. Todo va a salirme bien-_los animales se alegraron al oírlo_-Pero necesito un lugar para pasar la noche. No puedo dormir en el suelo, ni en un árbol-_comentó el chico actuando muy finamente y obteniendo una negación por parte de los animales_-¿Sabéis donde me puedo quedar? ¿Hay algún lugar en el bosque?-_les preguntó y estos le respondieron afirmativamente_-¿Seguro? ¿Me llevaríais allí?-_los animales al oírle le guiaron hasta la casa de los enanitos.

_-¡¡OH!! ¡¡Qué preciosidad!!-_exclamó Alviss al ver la casa_-Es una casita de muñecas._

El chico se acerco a la casa admitiendo que le encantaba. Se acerco a la ventana para ver el interior de la casa, pero no consiguió ver nada. Entonces llamo a la puerta, pero no obtuvo contestación por lo que supuso que no había nadie. Se asomo por la puerta y pregunto si podía pasar; al no recibir contestación decidió entrar en la casa e inspeccionarla, la cual estaba muy sucia y desordenada. Al ver tal suciedad decidió que para que los inquilinos de la casa le dejaran quedarse debía limpiarla, por lo que se puso a limpiarla con la ayuda de los animales.

Tras la escena de Alviss limpiando la casa el telón se bajo durante unos minutos, para el cambio de escenario. Una vez el escenario estuvo cambiado el telón se subió mostrando una mina y siete hombrecillos trabajando en ella.

En un rincón del escenario se observaba como Peta, era el enanito Sabio, examinaba la calidad de las piedras preciosas que habían extraído durante ese día, Mudito (Gido) que estaba a su lado viendo como trabajaba cogió dos de las piedras y se las puso en los ojos; cuando Peta iba a coger la siguiente gema se dio cuenta de que no estaba y al girarse vio que Gido se las había puesto en los ojos, por lo que le pego una colleja para que se le cayeran las gemas. En cuanto las gemas tocaron la mesa el reloj que había en la mina comenzó a tocar señalando que era la hora de plegar. Peta para avisar al resto exclamó:

_-¡Ay Ho!_

Los demás también respondieron con lo mismo y a continuación se pusieron a cantar mientras recogían y guardaban los materiales y las gemas. Una vez estuvo todo guardado y cerrado se pusieron en marcha de regreso a su hogar mientras seguían cantando.

El telón volvió a bajar para que a los pocos minutos volviera a subirse y mostrase la casa de los enanitos, dentro de la cual se encontraba Alviss durmiendo sobre unas pequeñas camas que eran donde dormían los hombrecillos.

Los enanos que continuaban cantando, cuando llegaron a su hogar la alegría de la canción fue silenciada por Peta que dijo:

_-Mirad, hay luz en la casa._

El resto al ver luz salieron corriendo hacia el bosque para esconderse tras unos árboles.

_-La puerta esta abierta y hay luz-_dijo Feliz (Ginta).

_-Podría ser un demonio-_contestó Peta.

_-Esto sólo nos traerá problemas-_soltó Gruñón (Jack)_-Lo presiento._

_-No es muy buena señal-_dijo Tímido (Nanashi).

_-Entonces, ¿que deberíamos hacer?-_preguntaron Peta, Nanashi y Phantom (Dormilón).

_-Atacaremos por sorpresa-_contestó Ginta con emoción.

_-Si, atacaremos, hay digo soplaremos-_comenzó a decir Peta_-subidme, es decir seguidme._

Los otros seis siguieron a Peta hasta la casa. Cuando estuvieron en la entrada entraron sigilosamente, pero el silencio fue perturbado por el portazo que provoco Gido al cerrar la puerta, provocando que el resto se asustara y corriera por la casa y se chocaran entre ellos. Una vez se repusieron del susto hicieron callar a Gido y esta se giro hacia la puerta y la mando callar.

_-Bien-_soltó Peta una vez regreso la calma y el silencio_-Escuchadme, tenéis que buscar en todos los ramones, digo jamones, balcones. Por todas partes-_terminó por decir.

Entonces los siete se pusieron a buscar por toda la parte baja de la casa. Al rato de estar buscando Peta comentó:

_-Fijaros en el suelo, lo han barrido._

_-Y no solo eso, también han quitado el polvo-_protestó Jack.

_-Y han limpiado las ventanas-_dijo Ginta tras fijarse en ellas.

_-Je, y nos han robado nuestras queridas telarañas-_comentó Nanashi.

_-¿Eh? Pero…-_empezó Peta_-si esta todo limpio-_contestó al fijarse en toda la casa.

_-Esto no es nada bueno-_dijo Jack.

_-La pica esta vacía-_le dijo Mocoso (Ian) a Dormilón (Phantom_)-Hey que nos han robado los platos-_les dijo al resto.

_-Nooo, están aquí-_contestó Ginta abriendo un armario y mostrando los platos.

_-Mi taza lavada y sin azúcar-_dijo con tristeza Nanashi mientras pasaba un dedo por ella_-Ha perdido toda su dulzura._

Ginta observo que en el fuego había una olla, por lo que se acerco y la miro. Entonces se giro y le comento a Gido.

_-Es comida y huele de maravilla-_tras olerla.

Jack al verlos se acerco y los alejo diciéndoles:

_-No debéis tocarlo, podría ser veneno-_la olla empezó a echar vapor_-Esta embrujada._

_-Chicos fijaros en nuestra ceba, perdón mesa-_llamo la atención Peta.

_-Flores-_dijo Nanashi oliéndolas.

_-¿Eh?-_soltó Ian al no enterarse bien.

_-Mira que preciosidad-_le dijo Nanashi a Ian poniéndole las flores en la nariz.

_-¡No! ¡Quita eso de mi nariz!-_exclamó Ian alejándose_-Sabes que no lo soporto-_le reprochó mientras estaba a punto de estornudar, pero fue detenido por los demás_-Gracias chicos-_les agradeció, para a continuación estornudar ruidosamente.

_-Ssshhh-_le mandaron callar el resto.

_-Estas majareta o, ¿qué?-_le soltó Jack_-Menudo momento has elegido para estornudar._

_-Sabes que no lo puedo evitar. Cuando viene, viene-_contestó Ian_-Ay, ay, que viene, que esta aquí-_dijo mientras estaba a punto de estornudar por segunda vez, pero esta vez el sonido fue amortiguado debido a que el resto de los enanos se le tiraron encima.

Una vez todos se volvieron a incorporar oyeron ruidos que procedían de su habitación, los cuales les asustaron e hicieron que se escondieran. En cuanto salieron de sus escondites Peta comentó:

_-Esta arriba._

_-En nuestra habitación-_añadió Nanashi.

_-Alguien tendrá que bajar arriba y subirlo-_contestó Peta_-Quiero decir subir y bajarlo-_corrigió su error.

Todos afirmaron y se giraron para mirar fijamente a Gido, esta se giro para mirar tras ella. Entonces se dio cuenta que iba a ser ella la que iba hacer el trabajo. Gido intento huir, pero Jack e Ian la detuvieron.

_-Toma, cógela-_le dijo Peta mientras le daba una vela a Gido.

Cuando por fin Gido tuvo la vela los otros seis le obligaron a subir varios escalones, esta subió unos cuantos más y se giro para mirar a los demás.

_-No tengas miedo, te cubriremos-_le contestó Peta para tranquilizarla.

Los demás afirmaron a las palabras de Peta, por lo que Gido afirmo y continuó su camino a la habitación. Cuando llego a la puerta la abrió y miro en el interior.

Alviss que seguía dormido bostezo provocando que Gido se asustara y saliera corriendo escaleras abajo; mientras que hacía eso también asusto al resto provocando que todos salieran de la casa escondiéndose tras los árboles.

Una vez se habían repuesto del susto, Gido les describió el monstruo mediante señas y les dijo que estaba durmiendo. Después de la explicación decidieron que había que matar al monstruo antes de que despertara, así que regresaron a su habitación.

Cuando estuvieron dentro vieron que el "monstruo" estaba ocupando tres camas y se empezaba a estirar. Los enanos lentamente se acercaron a las camas y cuando estuvieron al lado apartaron las sabanas descubriendo a una chica.

_-Bueno… es…-_empezó a decir Peta.

_-¿Pero que es lo que pasa?-_preguntó Ginta.

_-Pues… que es… una niña-_respondió Peta.

_-Y una niña muy hermosa-_añadió Nanashi.

_-Parece un ángel-_comentó Phantom mirando a Alviss fijamente.

_-¿Un ángel? Ja-_soltó Jack_-Es una mujer y no traen nada bueno, solo dolores de cabeza._

_-Ssshhh, no hagáis tanto ruido que la despertaréis-_les dijo Peta a los otros.

_-Pues que se despierte y se marche.-_contestó Jack_-Que esta no es su casa-_gritó.

Alviss tras el grito comenzó a moverse, lo que hizo que los enanos se asustaran y escondieran. Una vez el peliazul se incorporo, observo aparecer lentamente a los enanitos.

_-¿Cómo estáis?-_les preguntó Alviss, espero unos minutos y al no recibir contestación les volvió a preguntar lo mismo.

_-¿Cómo estamos de que?-_pregunto refunfuñando Jack mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

_-¡Vaya! Pero si sabéis hablar-_exclamó el peliazul con alegría_-No me digáis vuestros nombres que los adivinare-_les pidió. Entonces se quedo mirando a Peta y le dijo_-Tú eres Sabio._

_-¡Oh! ¡Siiii! Soy yo-_afirmó con alegría.

Alviss tras acertar con el primero se giro hacia Nanashi y le dijo que él era Tímido recibiendo otra afirmación. Después le dijo a Phantom que era Dormilón, porque le había pillado bostezando. A Ian le dijo que era Mocoso porque casi se le había escapado un estornudo, que no tardo en producirse y provoco las risas de casi todos.

_-Jejeje-_se rió Ginta.

_-Tú debes ser…-_le dijo Alviss.

_-Soy Feliz y este de aquí es Mudito-_contestó Ginta pasando un brazo por los hombros de Gido.

_-¿No sabe hablar?-_preguntó el peliazul.

_-No lo sabe, no lo ha intentado nunca-_respondió Ginta provocando que todos rieran menos Jack, lo que llamo la atención de Alviss.

_-Oh, tú debes de ser Gruñón-_le soltó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

_-Juju. Si-_le dijo Peta.

_-Ja, yo ya se quien soy-_contestó Jack_-Pregúntale quien es y que hace aquí-_le dijo a Peta.

_-Em, si. ¿Qué eres y quién haces?-_le preguntó Peta_-Digo, ¿cuál eres? ¿Quién eres tu querida?_

_-Me presentare, soy Blancanieves-_respondió Alviss.

_-Blancanieves, ¿la princesa?-_preguntaron todos los enanos.

_-Sí-_afirmó el peliazul.

_-Vaya, menuda sorpresa. Es un honor…-_comenzó a decir Peta.

_-Es un horror-_soltó Jack muy molesto.

_-Es un horror, no-_rectificó Peta_-Es un sopor, digo un olor-_intentó corregirse_-Pero que estoy diciendo._

_-Nada-_le dijo Jack_-Porque no paras de tartamudear._

_-¿Quién no para de tararear, digo tropezar?-_le preguntó Peta.

_-Cállate y dile que se largue-_le contestó Jack.

_-Por favor, dejad que me quede-_les pidió Alviss_-sino me mataran._

_-¿Quién?-_preguntaron los enanos.

_-Mi madrastra, la reina._

_-¡La reina! ¡Es perversa!-_exclamaron los enanitos.

_-Malísima-_dijo Nanashi.

_-Es una bruja. Os lo advierto si se entera vendrá volando y desatara su furia contra nosotros-_dijo Jack.

_-Pero si no sabe donde estoy-_respondió Alviss.

_-Seguro que si-_contestó Jack_-Domina la magia negra, lo sabe todo y puede hacerse invisible-_explicó asustando a los demás enanos_-Podría estar aquí ahora mismo, espiándonos._

Gido tras las palabras de Jack miro debajo de la barba de Ginta y este le dio un capón.

_-Aquí nunca me encontrara-_les dijo Alviss intentando tranquilizarlos_-Y si me dejáis quedar limpiaré la casa, fregaré, coseré y también cocinaré._

_-¿Cocinaras?-_le preguntaron los enanitos.

_-¿Y harías tarta de manzana?-_preguntó Peta.

_-Sí, y flan y tarta de moras-_respondió Alviss.

_-¡Tarta de moras! ¡Sí! ¡Qué se quede!-_exclamaron todos los enanos menos Gruñón.

La alegría de los enanitos fue medio detenida por el sonido de la olla que estaba borboteando y echando vapor, a lo que Alviss salió corriendo para atender la comida.

Los enanos también bajaron a la cocina y se sentaron en la mesa mientras se peleaban por coger un trozo de pan. El peliazul cuando terminó de atender la comida les dijo a los hombrecillos que la comida aún no estaba lista y que primero debían lavarse las manos.

Después de que Alviss se enfadara un poco con los siete, estos salieron al patio para lavarse. Mientras todos menos Jack se acercaban a un barril donde había agua para lavarse, este les observaba desde otro barril en el que se había sentado.

_-Hay que tener valor y no ponerse nervioso-_animó Peta a los demás.

Nanashi metió un dedo en el agua para ver como estaba y dijo:

_-Esta muy fría-_mientras sacaba la mano y mojaba a Ginta.

_-Y también mojada-_comentó Ginta al mojarse.

_-No nos vamos a lavar, ¿verdad?-_preguntó Ian mirando al agua.

_-Hay que hacerlo, así se pondrá contenta-_comentó Peta.

_-Yo lo voy hacer por ella-_respondió Ginta armado de valor.

_-Y nosotros-_dijeron Phantom, Ian y Nanashi.

_-Ya habéis caído en sus redes-_les dijo Jack_-Les dais la mano y os cogen hasta el codo._

_-No le hagáis caso a ese gruñón-_les contestó Peta_-Venga amigos-_les animó.

Después de animarlos Peta recibió preguntas del tipo si dolía mojarse, si encogía la barba, si se tendrían que meter dentro o lavarse las partes que no se veían; a lo que Peta negó a todas las preguntas y les dijo que le siguieran. Entonces se puso a cantar mientras explicaba que debían hacer.

Poco a poco todos a excepción de Jack se comenzaron a lavar, mientras lo hacían Jack les iba criticando por lo que estaban haciendo. Cuando los seis terminaron de lavarse, el que no se había lavado les soltó:

_-A ver quien es el listo que me obliga a lavarme, si yo no quiero, panda de nenazas._

El comentario para los otros seis fue un reto que aceptaron con gusto, pero que no lo pareció hasta que habían dejado atrás a Jack cuando se dirigían para la casa, entonces se giraron y lo cogieron para llevárselo a lavar. Los seis le lavaron mientras cantaban y una vez terminaron comentaron:

_-¿A que esta precioso?-_preguntó con burla Nanashi tras haberle puesto unos lacitos en la barba de Jack.

Todos se rieron tras el comentario haciendo que Jack aún se enfadara más.

En ese momento oyeron como Alviss les llamaba para que fueran a cenar. Cuando terminaron de cenar los ocho se pusieron a bailar y a cantar durante gran parte de la noche hasta que les invadió el sueño y se marcharon a dormir.

En cuanto la escena termino bajo el telón y los ocho se dirigieron a los vestidores, para que el escenario fuera cambiado.

_-¿Te ha gustado que te lavaran seis personas?-_le preguntó Nanashi a Jack en cuanto entraron al vestuario.

_-Hubiera estado mucho mejor si hubieran sido seis chicas-_respondió Jack un poco molesto.

_-No deberías quejarte, seguro que muchísimas hubieran dado cualquier cosa por estar en tu lugar-_le dijo Nanashi_-No todo el mundo puede ser lavado por este galán._

_-No te eches tantas flores-_le soltó Dorothy mientras entraba al vestuario_-Diana, Alan es vuestro turno-_avisó a los mencionados.

Alan y Diana se dirigieron hacia el escenario, pocos minutos después de que ambos llegaran, el telón comenzó a elevarse para mostrar a la reina sosteniendo un pequeño cofre acercándose al espejo para preguntarle:

_-Espejo, dime una cosa. ¿Quién es ahora la más hermosa en este reino?_

_-Tras las siete colinas de diamante, más allá de la séptima cascada, junto a los siete enanos vigilantes vive la flor más delicada. Su nombre es Blancanieves-_respondió Alan.

_-Blancanieves se encuentra enterrada en el bosque-_contestó Diana mostrando enfado_-El cazador me trajo su corazón como prueba-_le dijo mientras se lo mostraba.

_-Blancanieves sigue viva y ante su bellaza estáis perdida-_soltó Alan_-Y eso que mostráis es el corazón de un jabalí._

_-El corazón de un jabalí-_dijo Diana mirando con enfado el corazón_-Me ha traicionado-_gritó cerrando el cofre.

Tras ello Diana se marcho enfadada hacia las mazamorras del castillo donde se encontraba una habitación llena de frascos y libros de brujería.

_-El corazón de un jabalí. Vil traidor-_volvió a decir la reina_-Iré yo misma a la cabaña de los enanos, me disfrazaré y nadie me reconocerá-_dijo mientras cogía un libro.

Una vez termino de hablar Diana se puso a buscar en el libro hasta que encontró las pociones que buscaba. La primera era la que transformaría su hermosura en fealdad. Una vez hecho en la poción el último ingrediente en el escenario apareció una nube de humo, que en cuanto se disipo en el escenario ya no se veía a la reina sino a una anciana.

Entonces la vieja se puso a trabajar en la segunda poción denominada, el sueño eterno, que como medio para llevar a cabo la poción la reina usaría una manzana. Cuando la segunda poción estuvo lista Diana se acerco al libro para mirar cual era el antídoto a ese encantamiento. Tras encontrarlo lo leyó:

_-La victima del sueño eterno, sólo podrá despertar si recibe el primer beso de amor-_terminó de leer_-Es una pena de que eso no vaya a suceder, ya que los enanos la enterraran viva-_dijo mientras se ponía a reír y en marcha hacia la cabaña de los siete enanos.

En cuanto Diana salió del escenario el telón bajo, para ser subido al poco rato mostrando el hogar de los siete enanitos.

En la casa solamente se encontraba Blancanieves. Los enanitos se habían marchado a trabajar bien temprano a la mina, pero antes de que se marcharan le avisaron de que tuviera mucho cuidado con la reina.

Mientras Blancanieves se encontraba preparando pasteles para cuando los enanos regresaran de trabajar, llamaron a la puerta y fue a abrirla.

_-Disculpe jovencita, ¿qué esta sola?-_le preguntó Diana.

_-Si, señora-_respondió Alviss.

_-Mmm, huele a pasteles-_comentó Diana.

_-Es una tarta de moras, es para los enanitos-_contestó el chico.

_-A los hombres las tartas que más le gustan son las de manzana-_le dijo Diana_-Manzanas como esta-_mostrándosela_-Porque no la pruebas y veras que apetitosa es-_le sugirió.

Alviss cogió la manzana y se disponía a darle un bocado cuando los animales se lo impidieron atacando a la anciana. Esto hizo que él se molestara y los echara. Entonces hizo entrar a Diana a la casita y se disculpo por la actitud de los animales.

Mientras tanto los animales al no haber podido alejar a la anciana de Blancanieves decidieron ir a avisar a los enanos.

Dentro de la cabaña la anciana volvió a insistir a Blancanieves de que probara la manzana, pero esta vez le dijo:

_-Esta manzana es mágica, con un solo bocado todos tus sueños se harán realidad._

Alviss dudo por las palabras de Diana, pero cogió la manzana y pidió su deseo:

_-Deseo poder estar con mi príncipe azul, para siempre-_dijo antes de morder la manzana.

Después del mordisco el peliazul comenzó hacer que se encontraba mal hasta que cayó en el suelo dormido. En cuanto el chico estuvo en el suelo el telón tapo el escenario.

Cuando se subió el telón dio inicio el penúltimo acto, en el cual no había dialogo, sino simplemente acción. Esta acción se basaba en la persecución de la bruja por parte de los enanos hasta un precipicio, en el que la reina caía tras intentar matar a los enanos.

Después de que la reina cayera por el precipicio y muriera los enanos regresaron a su casa para encontrarse a Blancanieves muerta; tras ello los enanos le hicieron un ataúd de cristal y oro, debido a que de lo bella que era no podían enterrarla.

Cuando todo eso termino el telón fue bajado para dar fin a ese acto.

Por fin después de todos los actos anteriores llego el tan esperado final. Todos estaban ansiosos de ver esa escena, porque para algunos era la escena más romántica de toda la obra, mientras que otros se preguntaban quien sería la persona que interpretaría el papel de príncipe y tendría el honor de besar a Alviss; debido a que en la otra escena de la obra donde aparecía el príncipe había sido suprimida por una de las directoras de la obra.

Después de diez minutos entre acto y acto, el telón empezó a subir por última vez en ese día para mostrar a los siete enanos llorando (o eso aparentaban ver) y a Blancanieves tumbada en el ataúd de cristal; el chico había sido previamente "obligado" a tumbarse y a estarse quieto y callado, debido a que se negaba a ser besado.

Cuando el telón llego a lo más alto y el narrador comenzó a narrar, Snow se acercó a Dorothy y le comentó:

_-Esto Dorothy, ¿quién va a besar a Alviss? Porque la verdad es que no tenemos a nadie que haga de príncipe._

La bruja por un momento estuvo tranquila hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que le acababa de decir la princesa de Lestava. Por lo que dijo:

_-Tenemos que encontrar a alguien y rápido._

_-Sí, pero ¿a quién?-_preguntó Snow.

_-¡A quien sea, pero rápido!-_exclamó Dorothy_-Pero ha de ser antes de que el narrador llegue a la aparición del príncipe._

_-De acuerdo-_afirmó la menor.

Entonces ambas chicas desesperadas empezaron a buscar a alguien para que hiciera de príncipe. No tardaron mucho en encontrarlo, porque cerca de allí se encontraba Rolan observando la obra, lo cual hizo que a Dorothy se le pasara una descabellada idea por la cabeza; por lo que cogió a Snow y le contó a medias la idea. A la princesa le pareció bien la idea, siempre y cuando la obra terminara bien y no como un fracaso; así que ambas se acercaron a Rolan y la pelirrosa le dijo:

_-Tienes que venirte ahora mismo con nosotras, para que hagas de príncipe en la obra._

_-¿Eh? ¿Yo?-_preguntó tímidamente Rolan_-pero si yo no…_

_-No tienes que decir nada, simplemente has de hacer una cosita y ya esta-_le contestó Dorothy_-Así que en marcha-_dijo antes de llevárselo a rastras.

Cuando llegaron a bastidores Rolan les pregunto que es lo que tenía que hacer, pero ninguna de las dos le contesto porque Snow en ese momento le dijo a Dorothy que el narrador estaba llegando a esa parte. Por lo que la pelirrosa empujo a Rolan hacia el escenario mientras le decía con una sonrisa de malicia:

_-Hazlo con sentimiento._

En el momento que el chico se pregunto a que venía ese comentario de la bruja, cayó sobre el ataúd de cristal quedando su cara a escasos centímetros de la de Alviss. Entonces comprendió todo, pero en vez de negarse a hacer lo que le habían pedido decidió hacer desaparecer la poca distancia que separaba sus labios de los del otro chico y besarlo.

El beso duro más de lo que el resto se imaginaba, tras ello Rolan se separo un poco. Segundos después Alviss abrió poco a poco los ojos y se fue incorporando por obligación, o como él lo atribuía a ordenes del guión.

Cuando estuvo del todo incorporado los que representaban los enanos estallaron en alegría abrazándose y riéndose, lo que hizo que el público aplaudiera. Los aplausos aumentaron la alegría de los miembros de la obra; lo cual afecto de manera muy distinta a cada uno. Phantom y Peta intercambiaron miradas y se sonrieron; Jack saltaba de alegría y saludaba al público; Ian se acercó a Gido y le beso la frente mientras la abrazaba; Nanashi por su parte se acerco a donde se encontraba Dorothy y le dijo con una gran sonrisa:

_-Un gran éxito, aunque una pena que una preciosidad como tú no haya sido la hermosa Blancanieves._

_-No necesito ser la hermosa Blancanieves para encontrar a mi príncipe azul-_le contestó Dorothy mientras se le acercaba_-y menos cuando mi príncipe azul no tiene nada de príncipe-_le susurró antes de besarle.

Mientras en otra parte Ginta era besado por una emocionada Snow.

Alviss al ver la reacción de todos creyó que estaban exagerando las cosas; era cierto que la obra había sido un éxito, pero no para celebrarlo de esa manera y con tanto besuqueo.

Entonces se acordó del beso y fijo la mirada hacia donde estaba Rolan, para ver quien le había dado tal beso. Al ver a Rolan se sorprendió, ya que no podía creerse que un chico le hubiera besado, pero menos que le hubiera besado con tanta ternura.

Rolan al sentirse observado se giro hacia la persona que lo miraba y al ver que esa mirada no era de enfado le sonrió con la misma ternura con la que le había besado y a cambio recibió otra sonrisa como respuesta.

Poco después el telón fue bajado y así la obra llego a su fin, pero la alegría y festejo duro durante toda la noche siendo celebrada por todos y por todo lo alto.

Y como se dice en todos los cuentos fueron felices y comieron perdices.

FIN


End file.
